


【海王兄弟/奥姆中心亲情向】WAVE

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Aquaman（2018） [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “我在想我们之间或许有些未竟之事…你知道像些没说清的话，没解决的问题。或许可以从闲聊开始？”





	1. WAVE（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 拖稿致歉，这文章战线实在拉太长了
> 
> 看完海王12月初回来就开始写，然后由于作业和寒假（偷懒）导致今天才写完
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOOC抱歉
> 
> 有错误请海涵（叩谢）  
> 不要争论，不要在文章下面争论或抹黑任何角色。  
> 任何角色，多谢

（上）

  


  


  


  


00.

 

他坐在一方居室的左侧，第四面墙是旋转流动的水纹。熔岩色的水母从他低垂的眼前缓缓游过，钻进另一边散发着粉色光芒的珊瑚里。

奥姆的金发缓缓飘着。远处的桌子上摆着一桌佳肴，他半透明的睫毛颤了颤，蔚蓝的双眼先转向了水墙外卷起的沙土，又转向一边傻愣愣的桌腿。

“奥姆。”

来者声音里有种威严。

奥姆转开头去，闭上眼睛。他听到水声回旋，涡流轰鸣。细沙在对流渐快的局促中悬浮上来。来人不自在地挠了挠头，蹭了蹭脚，而每一个回旋的波纹都被大海推向前去。它们穿过渐慢的水墙，温柔地裹在他身上。

“…奥姆。”亚瑟的声音渐渐，渐渐低了下来。他嗓音中粗粝的白沙化作了珍珠，呼唤跟着脚步和海水一起，停在了徐徐回旋的隔阂面前。

他睁开眼睛，意识到自己莫名的小孩脾气已经无济于事了。

于是奥姆转过身，张开蔚蓝的双眸。亚瑟站在一层水墙面前，静静看他。

“哥哥。”他说。

 

01.

 

“哥哥？”他小小地叫了出来。

“是，我的儿子。”亚特兰娜半蹲着抱住男孩，在他金色的软发上留下深深一吻。

“那我…我可以见他吗？”奥姆海色的双眼张大了。

话音未落，一阵巨大的轰鸣卷动了奥姆耳边的水流。他抬起头，父王的三叉戟撞动岩石，海床为之震颤。海水在父王的暴怒中几近燃烧，他却感到浑身发冷。

“妈妈。”他强忍恐惧呼唤。亚特兰娜把他小小的脑袋抱得更紧，而远处的父王从礁石上一跃而下，脚步声像重重的战鼓。

“道别完了？”奥瓦克斯王开口，话里有欲来的暴风。

亚特兰娜没有说话。她松开奥姆，双手慢慢握住他的肩膀。

“怎么了？妈妈？”奥姆疑惑地问，“我可以见他吗？”

“见他？”国王的声音刺着王子的鼓膜，“那杂种带着陆地人肮脏的血统。他从来不该出生，他不是你的兄长。”

奥姆的大脑一片空白。他感到天旋地转，视线模模糊糊地转向了母亲。

“你要去哪？”奥姆声音颤抖，“妈妈？”

 

02.

 

“妈妈说想来看你。”亚瑟说，“她来过了吗？”

奥姆慢慢眨了下眼睛。

“……我让维科给你弄了一桌好菜啊。”亚瑟若无其事地挠了挠脸，怎么动都没动一下，你不爱吃吗？”

“你来想干什么？亚瑟。”奥姆扶着双膝站了起来，仍旧比兄长矮了一点点。

“啊。”新王脸上纠结的扭作一团，“跟上次一样。我在想，我们之间或许有些未竟之事…你知道，像一些没说清的话，没解决的问题，或许可以从闲聊开始？”

奥姆露出一丝微笑：“隔着小屋子吗？”

亚瑟耸耸肩，说：“我可没关着你，但总得有人多注意下你。我想试着友好一点……你看，这环境不错，还饿不着，总比冷冰冰的牢房好多了吧。”

奥姆看着他说完，长长的呼出一口。半晌，他说：“是。”

“好吧。”亚瑟撇了撇嘴，“也许这就是在关你禁闭，可是嘿！是你想要挑起战争，做了这些事就应该有点惩罚措施。”

前任国王轻阖双眼，微不可见地垂下头去，以一声短促的吐息回应了兄长。一时间海底翻起细细的浪潮，除此之外，两人之间只有缄默无言。

亚瑟委屈地撇了撇嘴。他局促了一会，又佯装四下张望，眼神飘向了呼吸沉重的奥姆。

盔甲哐当作响的撞击中奥姆睁开眼睛。亚瑟坐了下来，正试图寻找一个最为舒服的姿势盘起双腿。

“你在干什么？”奥姆问。

海王一边挪动一边抬头看他，嘴里不时说着：“不好意思。”和“真不想再穿大铁块”诸如此类的话。当他终于不再乱动的时候，他望向跟自己对视的弟弟。

“请坐。”亚瑟正经八百地伸手邀请，“总不能站着说吧。”

奥姆望着亚瑟金色的眸子，眉头紧蹙一下。他站了那么一会，某个瞬间甚至想转身退去，不再说话。可奥姆最终屈膝，端正地坐了下来。

“谢谢，老弟。”亚瑟笑得像个小孩。

 

03.

 

他屈膝跪在大殿的王座前，双手伏在地板上，头颅卑微地低垂着。

“父王。”八岁的奥姆声音颤抖，“父王。”

“竟为此事卑躬屈膝。”奥瓦克斯王猛然站起，银色的三叉戟指向金色的小点，“你愧为我的王子。”

“父王。”小王子将头重重压向地面，“求您了，求您。我会拼命训练，我不会让您失望。”

“她辜负了所有人，亚特兰蒂斯没有原谅。”  
“父王。”酸涩堵住了奥姆的喉头和双眼。几丝滚烫冲过他两边的脸颊，他强压下自己的恐惧和急促，在原地几乎不可察觉地抽泣了几下。

“我爱她，父王。”他只得哽咽着哀求，“我爱母后。”

“抬起头来！”

奥姆哆嗦着抬起头来，呆呆地看向王座上的父亲。小王子海色的眼里，映出父亲因嫉妒和悲伤扭曲的脸。

“你叫什么名字？你是什么人？”

“我是……”奥姆抽噎了一下。

“不要哭！”

“我是奥瓦克斯王之子奥姆，亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的战士。”

“记住，吾儿。”国王震声道，“爱不是你的职责。你的职责是族人和国家。你母亲离家叛国，与伤害我们的陆地人私自结合，不会被原谅。我从小抚育你，你应该最清楚王族的责任。”

奥姆空洞地呼吸着。

“是肮脏的陆地人玷污了你的母亲。是她生的杂种害了自己。”

奥瓦克斯王的声音越来越强。他暴怒地用三叉戟撞动地面，整个宫殿都为之颤抖。

“——是的，你要去憎恨他们。”

 

04.

 

大海助奥姆一路冲向前去。

他游过鲸群和鲨鱼，游过闪着微光的珊瑚和水母。王子脚下踏着激流，小小的身子在海床上投下一片浅浅的阴影。

繁华的城池在身下飞速闪过。奥姆慢了下来，在一片荒凉的海域渐渐停住。他蹲在一块满是海锈的甲板上缓了好一会。隔着高低不齐的沉船，他晃眼便看见渺远阴影中一点银白的微光。

几个全副武装的士兵驾着蝠鲼，拖着一个大大的牢笼。亚特兰娜站在笼中，本来无光的双眼在看到奥姆的一瞬间亮了起来。奥姆小小的铁靴踩断桅杆，踏起海沙，不知疲惫地撵着。

“妈妈！”奥姆的声音瞬间哽住了，他颤颤地伸出手，眼眶蒙上了一圈小小的红色。

“奥姆！”亚特兰娜用带着锁链的手抓紧栏杆，“快回去，我的儿子。”

奥姆的嘴唇抖着。他攥紧双手，感到有什么一直在烧灼他的眼角。

“王子殿下。”妈妈的声音被横在他面前的盔甲撞散了。士兵端着枪，面罩映着深海冷冰冰的光。“请立即离开，殿下。您应该知道您不能违抗国王的命令。”

“国王？”奥姆恍惚地念着。阴影中父亲的脸，王座冰冷的闪光，训练时握紧的站戟，陆地人投下的渔网，无数画面在他眼前飞速闪过。父王震耳欲聋的命令响彻耳边，亚特兰蒂斯没有原谅。

奥姆蓦然听到一阵尖锐的噪声。他猛地捂住耳朵，头颅感到一阵剧痛。

“请立刻离开，王子殿下。”

奥姆的脑袋纷乱的轰鸣着。他痛苦地抬起头，视线穿过盔甲和牢笼，望着母亲泛红的双眼。

“回来，殿下！”一只大手从背后用力揽住了他，熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。

维科抬起头，抱着年轻的王子向后退了几步。士兵们颔首致意，转身向后走去。

“维科。”亚特兰娜的泪眼显得如此温柔， **“** **保护好他们。** **”**

“妈妈！”奥姆拼尽全力，把最具攻击性的身法一并使在了教授它们的师父身上，却还是没挣开维科的大手。

维科看着亚特兰娜，悲伤而克制地低下了头。于是牢笼借着大海的激流再次向前，向狭窄的沟壑漂去。奥姆反抗得渐渐慢了下来，直到母亲不断伸出的手穿过粼粼波光，又没入深邃的阴影，一点点消失不见。

王子绝望地抽噎了一声。他空洞的蓝眼睛颤抖着，泪水被贪婪的大洋卷入海底。

 

“…是，女王陛下。”良久，维科哽咽着喃喃。

 

05.

 

“奥姆亲王。”

 

“殿下。”年长者说。

 

旧王坐在一边的石椅上，下上打量着身着青色鳞甲的军师。他沉默一会，冷冷地哼笑了声。

“维科。”他点头应道。

“我给您带了点好菜。”维科两指一挥，两团空气包裹的青盘便旋转着穿过水墙，缓缓落在屋角的桌上。

奥姆慢慢转着眼睛，慢慢地嗤了声：“亚瑟托你来的？”

“不错。”维科和善地笑着，“亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的战士也是要吃饭的。”

奥姆伸直了右腿，把头往一边瞥了瞥。五分钟之后，他再次望向水墙，维科仍背着手站在原地，带着那种他熟悉的，温和的笑容。

“你还打算在那站多久？”奥姆皱了下眉，“不着急回去辅佐兄长称王了？忠诚的谋士？”

“殿下。”维科开口说，“我们需要谈谈吗？”

 

奥姆带着微弱的气音笑了笑。他在冰冷的潮水中转了个身，望着军师的脸。

“如果我那个蠢货兄长没胆子自己来找我，你也应当告诉他，命令 **你** 来是个错误的决定。”旧王下眼睑有干瘪的黑色，他看了看维科的眼睛，又面无表情地将脑袋转了回去。

“ **走开。** ”他疲惫地阖上双眼。

“殿下。”维科的声音传到他耳边，“这不是他的命令，是我冒昧想来见您。”

奥姆没有说话。

“我们已经很多年没有这样聊过了。”军师上前一步，“殿下，您不止有和兄长的心结要解。”

“是吗？”奥姆慢慢站了起来，抬头看着他，“是吗？我最忠诚的谋臣？”

 

06.

 

“是的，王子殿下。”年轻的维科将战戟扔向右手，微笑着看向他。

七岁的小王子拿着小小的战戟，意气风发地挥了几下。“所以，等我更加精进了，我也有资格掌控和父王母后一样强大的武器了？”

“这要等您个头长得更高了才行。”维科漂向奥姆的身前，故意用手比量着金发小孩还未到自己个头一半的身高。

“我什么时候才能长得像你一样高？”奥姆跃起来地够着维科，“我什么时候才能变得像海一样强大？”

“会的，殿下。”维科拍拍奥姆的脊背，“等您找到所爱，并决定不会让任何人夺走祂们的时候。”

“爱？”小王子奶声奶气地重复着，沉沉漂了下来，低头站在海床上。

“父王说爱不是我的职责，爱会让人变得无比软弱。那是什么呢，维科？”

“是你和我，奥姆殿下。”维科蹲下来揉着小王子的肩膀，“还有你母后。”

“妈妈？”王子海色的眼睛亮亮的。

“是。”维科轻轻说，“妈妈爱你。虽然她现在已经如此强大，但她能为你做更多为自己无法做到的事。这难道也算是一种坏事吗？”

奥姆摇了摇头。

“那你会一直在我身边吗？维科。”王子开口问。

“我爱您，殿下。只要您乐意接受。”

“你会一直在我身边吗？”

军师沉默了一会，露出微笑：“……是的，奥姆王子。”

“殿下。”

维科转身，几个侍从从远处游来，恭敬地低下了头。

“奥瓦克斯国王命您去接受新导师的训练。”

九岁的奥姆颔首接过三叉战戟，海色的双眼中有冰冷的锋芒。他掂掂武器，转身看向一旁的年长者。

“维科。”奥姆开口。

“您已经无比优秀了，我的王子。”维科沉默一会，还是说道：“我为您感到骄傲。”

“你要去哪？维科。”

“……”

维科蹬上礁石，轻轻往上浮去。他抬起头，眼中映着海面的粼粼波光。

“保重，奥姆殿下。”

 

07.

 

“你要去哪？维科。”

年长者注视着波澜不惊的王子，蹙起了双眉。

“我哪也不去，殿下。我就在这里。”

 

下一秒奥姆踏着激流一拳撞向飞转的水墙，屏障轰鸣一声，边缘炸裂着涣散。一瞬间更密的波浪卷住了旧王的双拳。他像是要耗光生命搬竭力挤压着湍急的水墙，整个大海的力量令他反抗得全身颤抖。

“撒谎！”旧王满眼震怒地咆哮着，“撒谎！！”

 

08.

 

“听说你和维科吵架了。”湄拉攥了攥手指，像小时候聊天一样若无其事地说。水墙后的奥姆背对她垂头而坐。一阵沉默后，她抬眼偷偷看了看他。

 “……走开，湄拉。”奥姆阴沉地呼吸着。

湄拉愣了一下。她皱了皱眉，抿起嘴。

“女王说她想来见你。”红发女孩拨动手指，一条小小的水沧龙游到了奥姆脸旁，又慢慢化在海里。

“我记得很小的时候我和母亲也经常这样一起玩。”湄拉不自觉微笑着。

奥姆的脊背因为深深的呼吸而起伏了几下。他迟缓地转过身来，看着水墙外的女孩。

 

09.

 

“可我不喜欢母亲了，湄拉。”10岁的奥姆挥动着银色的三叉戟，劈开直冲面门的激流。

王子抬头，湄拉楞在模糊的水波后，大大的眼睛眨了一下。 

当他想再说点什么时，湄拉猛地转身，看向奥姆身前的导师。

“先生。”泽贝尔公主的嗓子好像被什么堵住了，可她很快恢复了正常，“我想和奥姆王子说两句话。”

“这个……可奥瓦克斯陛下……”

“请你先行退下吧。”湄拉脸上坏笑着看向导师，一把握住奥姆的手，向远处的珊瑚游去。

“湄拉？”两个孩子躲在珊瑚边，奥姆问。

“没什么。”公主若无其事地偏头，咬了咬嘴唇。

两个人沉默了一会，一只小鱼在珊瑚里钻来钻去，鲸群从两人头顶缓缓飞过。

“你妈妈，亚特兰娜女王。”湄拉急急说，嗓音好像被更多什么堵住了。奥姆的手指使劲摩挲着手里光滑的三叉戟，皱了皱眉。

“我理解你的难过，湄拉。”

“我的？‘我’的难过？”湄拉恼怒得笑出了声，“你少给我扯这个，奥姆……！”

“我还能做什么？陆地人毒害我们的家乡，可我母亲却跟他们相亲相爱。”奥姆说着，“我该走出来了，湄拉，你也是。我总有一天会统领我们的人民，我必须接受这一切。”

王子的声音在海中回荡得很远，可当所有话语都消失之后，回旋的海流又让一切都变得过分寂静了些。

“哦。”湄拉点点头，看着王子的眼睛，“哦，好啊，那就做点什么啊。”

“什么？”

 

泽贝尔的公主双手一抓，一股海流便像席卷而来的狂风，两人身旁的珊瑚应声一倾，柔软的触须在冲击中一阵颤抖。鱼儿惊慌失措地冲了出来，游向更高的水域。奥姆抬头，湄拉挥手向上猛然一掷，裹挟着气泡的海浪向上追去。不一会，头顶的鲸群发出渺远的嘶鸣。

“做点什么啊！”她喊着。

“也许我们不该现在谈这个，湄拉。我……”

说着，王子愣住了。

湄拉正红着眼圈看他。她嘴唇颤抖，赤色的头发在水中安静地漂浮。

奥姆的大脑一片空白。再严酷的训练，再苛刻的教条也从没让泽贝尔公主流下过一滴眼泪。而现在，她却在他眼前……

“湄拉。”奥姆慌乱地上前去，“我真的不应该和你谈这个。我今天就不去训练了，好吗？我很抱歉……”

小王子轻轻搭上公主的双肩，像一直以来某人安慰自己时所做的一样。正当王子惊觉这点时，湄拉上前紧紧抱住了他，将他的脑袋紧靠在自己肩上。

奥姆的双眉因为某种滚烫的情绪而不由自主纠成一团。当他克制着呼吸，想要抬起手来时，湄拉松开了他。

“会没事的。”最终，奥姆却先开口说。

“不要。”湄拉只是一直摇头，“我都知道，奥姆。”

“再见。”

湄拉缓缓升高，消失在远处的鱼群里。

当海水渐渐沉入黑暗，珊瑚和浮游生物都开始发着点点微光时，奥姆攥紧了双拳。

他嘶吼着破坏着一切目之所及的东西。沉船，破屋，礁石。他狠狠地挥动战戟，鱼群四散惊逃。

可为什么我无法摧毁大海，他想着。为什么我无法摧毁这一切。

 

09.

 

“你为我母亲感到悲伤吗，湄拉？在我们还年幼的时候。”

“从没停止。可是不，奥姆。我只是一直为你难过。”

旧王眼睑下垂，没有说话。

“我喜欢亚特兰娜。”湄拉慢慢地说，“她身上有我从没在家乡见过的气息，比海水和阳光都炙热。自从我第一次见到她，就觉得……现在我能说出来了，她像是一团火。”

“火？”

“是的。那是也许我们不踏上陆地，就一生都亲眼见不到的东西。她美丽又强大，她的眼神永远让我感到新奇。”

湄拉顿了顿，用脚轻轻驱开了海砂中的一只小鱼。

“我也喜欢你，奥姆。”

旧王的眼睛颤抖了一下。

“你跟她如此相似，与我们所有人都不一样。你总是很温柔，有像妈妈一样的眼神。”湄拉提高了音量，“我总是那么憧憬你和你母亲。我以为这也许能改变什么。可是那天，你说不再喜欢妈妈了。”

“我们那时候还小，力量那么薄弱。我只能把所有愤怒和无助全都发泄出来，我想毁掉一切。所有陈规，教条，陆地人。”

湄拉在海砂上划来划去的脚顿住了。

“可那还有什么用呢，你眼里的火还是熄灭了。”

“……现在说起这些都无济于事。”奥姆说，“自出生以来我就背负了为海洋战斗的使命，我没有退路。”  
“也许……”湄拉咬紧了嘴唇，“也许后辈再也不用像我们这样了呢，奥姆？也许从小到大束缚我们的东西都会消失呢？”  
湄拉说这些话时眼睛亮亮的，瞳孔映着母亲口中的星辰。奥姆这样想着，垂下眼睑。  
“你没法确定，湄拉。”  
“我们都不知道。”红发姑娘抬头看着奥姆，嘴角收的紧了些。而旧王走神地想，那个傍晚湄拉在抱紧他前，脸上也是这幅表情。  
“你不必再承受那种期望了。”泽贝尔公主说，“奥姆，一切都还来得及。”  
“湄拉。”  
“你也再不用把那种话说出口了。”湄拉的声音渐渐高了起来，“我们可以为自己活……”  
“你该走了，湄拉。”

 

10.

 

“求您了，殿下。”  
“你说过会一直站在我身边，维科。可你却去陆地教导我混血的哥哥。我放弃所有把一生都奉献给亚特兰蒂斯，让她繁荣昌盛免受陆地人暴行的摧残。为什么？……你说你会爱我。”

“我确实，殿下。我看着你长大，你是我生命中不能缺少的部分。可这一切都是错的，一个让孩子眼睁睁看家人被献祭的王权，一个不懂原谅是何物的国家……”

沉默。

“等我回到你身边的时候你已经长大，我无法改变你的所知所学。……非常抱歉，殿下，那时候你还太年幼。我和你一样无法反抗整个海洋。可我也无法心平气和地接受这一切。”

旧王的眼睑颤抖似的眨了一下。有那么一会他看着谋士，慢慢放下抵住水墙的双手，鼻息间迸发出一声短促的、类似笑声的气音。

“你走吧，维科。”奥姆沙哑地说，“不要再来这了。”

“战争没法解决所有问题。”谋士上前一步，“求你了，殿下。一直以来你为之而活的究竟是你的使命，还是父王强加你的使命？反抗确实会很痛苦，可是时候扪心自问了……你是谁？你想要的是什么？”

 

11.

 

“湄拉。”

红发女孩停了下来，回头看向那双眼睛。

“下一次再见面，你会带来我的死讯吗？”

并没有想象中残忍的快感，奥姆的双眉蹙了起来。他扭过脖子，公主不动声色地咬紧了嘴唇。

“我们会知道的，奥姆。”半晌，她开口说，“我们会知道的。”

2019.2.22


	2. Wave 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你爱妈吗，奥姆？你恨我吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖稿致歉，这文章战线实在拉太长了
> 
> 看完海王12月初回来就开始写，然后由于作业和寒假（偷懒）导致今天才写完
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOOC抱歉
> 
> 有错误请海涵（叩谢）  
> 不要文章下抹黑任何角色，任何角色，多谢。

12.

 

“所以，就现在。”亚瑟说。

“你想从哪讲起？”

 

13.

 

“我父亲是守灯人。妈妈第一次见他的时候用三叉戟戳坏了他的电视，掀翻了他的桌子，还差点吃了我们家的大狗。”

“狗？”奥姆默默问。

亚瑟琢磨着奥姆可能也并不知道电视是什么东西，但他笑着挠挠头。“如果不是饿坏了的话，你不会想去吃祂们的。”

新王长抒了一口气。

“当时我刚4岁，妈走后我爸整天盯着屋角发呆。往后我才反应过来，那是她的三叉戟。”

“然后我长大了，维科说奥瓦克斯王发现了我的存在。一开始我只是表现的很生气，因为我实在太愧疚了。”亚瑟摇头，“可后来我惊觉如果我被发现了，那么爸可能也会很危险。我担心得要死，因为这么多年他一直不肯离开。”

“但他只是每个早上都去码头边，每天都在等。我有次憋不住了就问他，你从来都没害怕过吗？”

“他只说他是守灯人，远行的水手要指望他找到回家路的。”亚瑟耸了耸肩，“现在想起来，我爸又怎么可能会走。”

他的视线飘过水墙一边的弟弟，又抓紧追了回来。奥姆微微低着头，双手放在膝盖上，眉头和嘴角都收得紧紧的。

“每天都去吗？”奥姆最终说，“每天都在等？”

“……”亚瑟的嘴张了张，他本来想改变话题，话到嘴边却变成了一句“是的。”

一阵长长的停顿后，亚瑟开口说：“咱们家人都挺不知道放弃的，对吧。”

“我没有过这种感受。”奥姆低低地说。与此同时，湄拉的嗓音似乎在耳边响了起来：“没有过？”红发女孩露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“那你每天都在沉船边等谁？”

“……不要光问我了，老弟。”亚瑟挠头，“我起的头，现在该你说了。”

旧王垂眼，金色的睫毛在波光中闪耀着。

“关于你说你被发现了这件事。”奥姆慢慢说，“消息传得很快，后来七海王族几乎都传言陆地上有个王子。我父亲知道你们的住所，他一直都对这事耿耿于怀。”

亚瑟直起了身子。

“可因为我的训练，他渐渐忽略了这事。”奥姆眨了眨眼睛，“后来我登上王位，亲卫队曾几次建议我除掉你以绝后患。你们一直都没离开，掌握你们父子的行踪轻而易举。”

奥姆停住了，亚瑟皱起了眉头。熔金在双眸中翻腾，他却没催促一句。

“我拒绝了。这种事不能在我眼皮底下发生，这是胜之不武。”

他停了一会，又慢慢说：“我不再知道这是否正确，可我没有后悔。”

亚瑟抱起双肩，脊背渐渐松弛下来：“因为你我老爹躲过了一劫。虽然有各种各样的理由，但是你也算保护了年少的我和我父亲。”  
“我不是在保护你……！”奥姆提高了声音，“我确实不想杀你，可这不代表我在试图保护你。”

“虽然你搞的浪头差点把我老爹淹死，幸亏有湄拉帮忙。”亚瑟眨了眨眼，“但是今天我起码知道了这些。”

“这本就是你我之间的事。”奥姆的鼻尖耸了起来，“我需要让我的子民……维科……我要让他们看到我是怎么堂堂正正打败你。我要让七海得到她应有的繁荣，让陆地人为他们的恶行付出代价。”

“喔，喔，放松，老弟。”亚瑟伸出双手轻轻晃着，“你听我说，战争真的没法解决所有问题。”

“你和你父亲都是陆地人。”奥姆蹙眉，“你们从来都不关心亚特兰蒂斯。”

“我明白，我和我老爹确实一直都在陆地生活。但你说的‘陆地人’也很宽泛。祂们并不都对海洋抱有敌意，也并不都是想要无止境消耗大海的混蛋。”

旧王盯着亚瑟。

“就像我爸。”亚瑟说，“他深爱大海的一切。你看，是大海让他决定成为一名守灯人，也是大海让他遇见了最重要的人。”

奥姆无言地歪过头去。

“他从没做过伤害海洋的事。”亚瑟慢慢地对弟弟说，“他唯一所做的就是接纳她，呵护她带来的一切——我们的母亲。”

奥姆抬起头。他的手指不自觉互相揉搓着，眼中有不易察觉的困惑。

“你父亲。”金发男孩问着，“他是什么样的人？”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“他挺幽默的，待人很温和。他用飓风的名字给我命名，说我是小小的国王。他会教我历史，拼酒的时候还会把我喝到不省人事。”

“酒。”

“你一定会喜欢的，老弟。”亚瑟咧开嘴。

不要叫我老弟。奥姆恼怒地想要回击时，亚瑟接着说：“每次海上起了大浪，我总是追着他爬到灯塔最顶上去。他打开探照灯，就有迷失的水手能看见。有时候那些水手会留下来，挤在一个小屋子里吃东西聊天。每次我爸喝多了都会说：‘你记住，亚瑟。世界上有许多比我们强大的东西，可我们不能认输，总有人需要我们。’”

不知怎么的，母亲温柔的声音似乎出现在了奥姆耳边。是那种年幼时他能听到特有的、渺远的嗓音。

“跳脱出他是我老爹的这层身份，汤姆依然是个很棒的人。”亚瑟抱住了膝盖，“他有自己的悲伤和心事，可对别人从来都是温柔的。……我就不能做到这一点。”

奥姆沉默了一会。

“没人教我这么去做。”

“什么？”

“对别人温柔。”

亚瑟看了他那么一会，撅了噘嘴。

“妈教过你。”国王挑眉，“妈妈在你身边的时间也许很少，但你对她的爱会让你不自觉间去追随什么。”

一朵熔岩色的水母照亮了奥姆海色的眼睛。

“也许你想和我谈谈你的生活，弟弟。”亚瑟放缓了语调，“也许像我一样，说说某个人。”

水流在二人中间静缓地回旋。

 

“算了……”新国王摆手。

“没有温柔、没有怜悯、没有妥协、没有拥抱。”

“什么？”

“这是我父亲教给我的东西。”奥姆说，“是我一直以来遵从的规则。”

亚瑟的眉头皱了一下。

“很小我就知道统领亚特兰蒂斯是我的宿命，只是母亲走后我才真正意识到这点。”奥姆停顿了一会，“母亲给我上了一课。”

“我拼命训练，直到后来新导师也不再参与我的战斗课业，而是我的父亲。”

“自那之后，‘生命’这个词似乎也没这么重要了。它在皇位，政治和荣耀之下，我父亲有意无意向我复述他的人生，王族世代都没有改变。”

兄长抬头看着他。他停顿了一刻，转开双眼。

“他教我毕生的作战技巧，告诉我部下的性命可以取舍。身为国王，就算死之将至也要在血染大海时踏着正确的、能减缓痛苦的步法杀掉更多敌人。”奥姆说，“亚特兰蒂斯生死存亡时，我的生命同样可以取舍。”

亚瑟的眼睛颤抖了一下。他的双眉深锁，拧成一个解不开的结。奥姆感到海水蓦地热了起来，他的哥哥偏着头，不自觉咬紧牙关。

“……幸亏你……你长得更像妈妈。”半晌，亚瑟艰难地开口，“你内里也更像妈妈。”

更像妈妈？奥姆有些含糊地皱眉，这是什么意思？

“对不起。”亚瑟扭过头去掐住太阳穴，“……我早该想到了。只是听你亲口说出来的时候，我……”

“认为这些和你的生活、家人相去甚远吗？”奥姆轻笑了下，“也许用你的话来说，亚瑟。没有‘爱’吗？”

亚瑟看着他的胞弟许久，摇了摇头。

“你曾经试图否认妈妈吧，弟。”

奥姆的瞳孔缩了一下，偏过头去。

“湄拉这么跟你说的？”

“偶尔聊到你。”亚瑟说，“这么多年来你一直想要杀死这份感情。可等再见到她时，你还是情不自禁，对吧？”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我的意思是，奥姆。”亚瑟颔首，“也许你父亲同样爱你。可他永远都没机会表达了。”

奥姆的手指攥紧了些。他的眼神动摇了一刻，最后落向了他的兄长。

“我不知道。”他说，“我父王从来避之不谈。可只要每次谈及这个词他的怒火会让整个王国为之恐惧。这不是我们该有的感受，他从不在乎。”

“当时去逃亡王国的时候，湄拉跟我说过。”亚瑟抬头，“‘爱不是我的职责，我的子民和国家才是。’涅柔斯王一直如此教导湄拉。但当她真正受到威胁的时候，他仍不会让你动手。”

“可是。”奥姆犹豫地说，“可他们总是在否认。”

“我的弟弟，否认和抗拒都不能掩饰自己内心的感受，爱就是这样的东西。”新王隔着水墙，指了指奥姆的胸口，“爱也许不是‘责任’，可它一直都在那。当你想起某些人，你就能感受到它。”

当海浪卷走兄长的话语时，奥姆的眼前闪过了许多片段。他下意识地伸出手来，攥紧了胸口的一小块衣料。

“现在，奥姆。也许是时候了。”亚瑟往前探身。他声音轻柔，在静缓的海水中发出回音。

“你恨我吗？”

 

14.

 

“我恨你。”

八岁的奥姆跪在沉船边的海床上，全身颤抖着痛哭。他的双膝下溅起白沙，嘴巴一张一合，却连一声哀嚎也喊不出来。

王子的眼角蹭过滚烫的海水。他弓下身狠狠攥着难以抓握的沙粒，将头抵在海床上压抑地抽噎。沟壑深邃空寂，无人回应。

“我恨你。”他抬头嘶声吼着，“我恨你，哥哥。”

 

15.

 

顷刻奥姆的咬肌突出一块，脖颈青筋暴起。怒意像野火一样在他周身来势凶猛地窜了起来。旧王双眉一蹙，眼中闪着锋利的光。

亚瑟眯眼，胞弟的双拳正紧紧握着。

你夺走我的王座，夺走我的妻子和老师，夺走我抛弃人生为之而活的一切。

我恨不恨你？

 

刹那间奥姆吐出一口叹息，他松开紧绷的双肩，脊背却疲惫地弓下一点。旧王闭上眼睛，微微摇头。

“我不知道。”他终于说，“事到如今，爱恨还有什么意义？”

亚瑟的下眼睑微微抽动了一下。他看了他片刻，嘴角收紧了些。

 

“你恨妈吗？”他忽然问道。

 

一股力量钝重地击打在奥姆心底。他大脑一片空白，抬起头像是没听清一般含糊地问着：“什么？”

“你打碎了她的战戟，亲口否定她对你的意义。”亚瑟嘴唇翕动，“你恨她吗？”

旧王的手腕蓦然扎上一阵刺骨的疼痛。他的双手被紧紧压在膝盖上，却总不可抑制地颤抖。亚特兰娜战戟的断口灼烧着海水，国王看着跪倒在礁石上的胞兄，眼里闪烁着两点火光。

“弟，如果是因为我……”

“别把母亲扯进来。”奥姆弓下身子，压着颤抖呼出一口气。

亚瑟眯起眼睛。他张了张嘴，最终将叹息咬在牙边。

“你恨湄拉吗？”

奥姆竭力握住剧烈颤抖的右手抬起头：“你到底说什……”

“你恨不恨她？”亚瑟探身，“她背叛了你。更甚的是，她背叛了亚特兰蒂斯。”

“我……”

“你痛下杀手，是不是对她恨之入骨？”

未燃尽的火种在奥姆心脏里一发不可收拾地灼烧起来。他站起来暴怒地按住水墙，甚至没注意到自己在咆哮：“你以为只有你最了解湄拉吗！我和她从小一起长大，她是我为数不多的家人！”

亚瑟张大眼睛。水墙阻隔间奥姆恍惚看到亚瑟的表情起伏了一下，好像要露出微笑似的。

“哦？是吗。”

下一秒亚瑟借海流猛然升起，长发在水中散乱地漂着。他满眼愠怒地注视奥姆，瞬间旧王心跳如雷。他下意识地踩紧脚底的海砂，却并没感受到幼年父王狂怒时大海的震颤。

“那么你只干掉我就够了，为什么要杀她？”

“我不……”

“为什么下杀手？为什么在火之环喊她的名字！”亚瑟洪钟般压过他的声音，“回答我！”

 

“我没有选择！”奥姆的爆发出一声怒吼。他嘴唇颤抖着看向噤声的海王，颈上几条青筋鼓动。

 

亚瑟皱着眉，他的眼神令奥姆心脏刺痛。

 

“万一……万一在火之环是我最后一次唤她的名呢？”旧王断续地喃喃，“万一那是我与她的最后一面？”

“……现在不是了。”亚瑟说。

“她站在你那一边，等于选择陆地。亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅。”

“为什么？”亚瑟听起来有些悲伤，“为什么要遵守这种规则？”

“爱不是我的职责，我不能留恋。”奥姆慢慢，慢慢说，“当年……”

当年空寂的大殿，远去的囚笼，破损的沉船，一切都没有结果。

“她让你想起妈。”亚瑟说，“是吗，奥姆？”

奥姆抠紧水墙，用沙哑而哽咽的、恶狠狠的声音说：“你不会想这么做。”

你了解妈妈的结果。亚瑟看着他想，你只懂像处决她一样对待湄拉。

“怎么做，奥姆？”国王游得更近了些，“等你伸出脖子，用三叉戟刺穿你的喉咙？”

“当心你的措辞，杂种！！”奥姆咆哮着，“你怎么敢……”

 

“你也一心求死，对吧？” 亚瑟深深呼吸了一下，双眉紧紧皱在一起，“像妈一样殉道，奥姆？”

旧王的眼睛张大了。他和他的哥哥对视了那么一会，半晌，他慢慢抽走双手，两眼埋在了阴影里。

水墙泛起涟漪。另一边胞弟影绰的脸让亚瑟想起幼年泪水涌动时看到的世界。

“你摘下头盔看我，眼睛真的很像妈妈。”亚瑟仰头，眼睑颤了一下，“你知道那是多恶劣的请求吗？”

 

16.

 

“杀了我！”奥姆喊着，“动手啊！”

 

旧王站在原地，默默不言。

“奥姆。”亚瑟摁住水墙。

 

“我输了，你赢了。”奥姆僵硬地转过头来。他看起来筋疲力竭，下眼睑的血色与黑色爬得更厚了。他垂下眼睛凝视海床，好像那些战戟的碎片就落在脚边。

“我失去了一切，在你面前我已经毫无保留。我想作为真正的亚特兰蒂斯人，带着骄傲和荣耀死去。”

亚瑟愣了那么一会。他迷茫地眨了几下眼睛，又低头看着白沙旋转的海床。半晌他抬头，眼里带着化不开的怒气。  
“我们要凭骄傲，荣耀和输赢这些东西来定义亚特兰蒂斯人吗？”海王一字一句地问，“漠视自己的生命，拒绝一切宽容，压抑自己恪守陈规，这样就真的正确了吗？”

奥姆的眼神有些动摇。他无措地微微摇头，视线空洞地飘忽着。

“献祭海沟族...这又算什么？”亚瑟攥紧双拳，“我们的族人拥有如此先进的科技，却为什么这样崇尚武力，连最简单的道理都接受不了？”

“够了。”奥姆艰难地吐出几个字，“陆地人，你...有什么资格...”  
“奥姆！我求你…”  
“你没资格指指点点！”奥姆猛冲向亚瑟，激流令水墙卷起波纹，好像旧王全身都在颤抖似的。  
“你有什么立场谈及这些！”金发青年嘶声着，“你从小就离开母亲，每天都抱着见到她的希望长大，还有爱你的父亲。你怎么能理解我？我亲眼看着她被带走，我放弃爱的权利，遵照着你口中的陈规长大，我怎么能...！”  
奥姆看着自己卷曲的十指，小小声地念着:“我怎么能反抗这一切...？”

亚瑟杵在原地，垂头断续地换了几口气。他偏过脑袋，双肩高低起伏着。

“好啊。”亚瑟更加靠近他，“所以。说啊弟弟，你恨我吗？”  
奥姆沉默不言。  
“在这所有一切后，妈，湄拉，维科...你恨他们吗？”  
“我恨我自己。”奥姆无机质说，手掌轻搭上水墙。  
“我唯一站在这和你谈话的原因，就是只有你能为我判决死刑。”

亚瑟的双眉如黑云般紧压住熔金的双眼。他一片空白地站在原地，面容因如山倒的惊愕和悲伤扭曲起来。旧王侧过身去，无视瞳孔颤抖的兄长，准备走向更深的角落。  
“请知悉我。我会为此开心的，哥哥。”  
“现在走吧。”

奥姆深呼出一口薄凉的吐息。当他把左手从水墙中抽出时，一股力量突然紧攥住他的小臂。亚瑟一下子穿过水墙，步履沉沉向前走来。

熔岩似的水母四散惊逃。奥姆海色的眼里闪过一瞬愕然，下一秒微不可见的恐慌慢慢涌进了青年的瞳仁，他下意识步履后退，呼吸片刻间急促起来。

 

“怎么了？弟弟。”亚瑟紧握着奥姆的双臂向前走去，“你连死亡都不畏惧，却害怕你的兄长吗？”

“你怎么能进来？”奥姆挣扎着，“我不怕你，混账……目无法纪的杂种！你必须与高层协商才可探视战犯……！”

“我不是那个唯一能给你死刑处决的人了？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地低语，“我只不过是来探望我的弟弟。”

“如果你来这是为了让我难堪，那么早该足够了。”旧王狠狠挣了挣手，“滚开，我不需要你的同情，亚瑟·库瑞——我不需要任何人！”

“我们不可能再把人丢去喂鱼了！”海王嗓音渐高，“我们不会再让小孩子哭着喊妈妈，也不会再对任何人这么苛刻了。”

他托着奥姆的胳膊，话语缓缓慢了下来：“我们也可以自由地相爱，不再像母亲那辈一样重蹈覆辙。”

“你到底凭什么有力量掌控三叉戟？”奥姆反唇相讥，“总这么天真……王位不是你吆喝两声就能稳稳坐好的！你明白大位相争代表什么吗？你以为一厢情愿就能做到？你没法改变这一切，你不是那块料！”

“虽然在陆地长大，可我也是大海的儿子。我有时候确实会感觉一团糟，可我在努力改变这一切。”

 

他低头，用食指点着旧王的胸口：“而且王位是我的，这份责任不再属于你了！过你自己的日子去，奥姆·马略斯！过你自己的日子不要再为这个破王冠不顾一切！”

亚瑟言罢，气呼呼地补上一句：“…或者来帮我！但我们不会再用打仗来解决所有问题了。”

“帮你？”奥姆微微摇头，发出一声带着气音的冷笑，“一条明路。如果你想坐稳王位，第一件要做事情就是处决我，这样剩下的三国就会……”

“我不会，杀了，我的兄弟。”亚瑟周身的海水变烫了。他喘着粗气，从牙缝里挤出这几个字，“再也不能死人了，奥姆。如果这样无法上达众神那么我不敬也罢。”

奥姆无意识地咬紧牙关。片刻后他暴躁地轻轻战抖起来，连漂在水中的发丝也微微颤着。

“到底为什么不动手！？”他抬头克制地吼着，“我是你王位的最大威胁，我让你这么多年像如鲠在喉！不要让我抓住机会否则我会带着七海的狂怒将你碾碎！我会让战火席卷陆地，你知道我会……”

“…妈说过的，不要有更多鲜血了。”亚瑟的眉眼舒展开来。他微微躬下身子，抬头去看怒视他的奥姆，“不再听她的话了吗？”

他愣了一会，憋得像条喷不出水的鲸鱼，辛苦地无处发作。他低下头费力消化了片刻，恼怒地耸起了鼻尖。  
“如鲠在喉，最大威胁。”亚瑟下意识撅了撅嘴，“我可从来没有用这些词来定义过你。”

“你有个哥哥，我的儿子。”  
奥姆缄默着。亚特兰娜双手的余温残存在七岁的自己肩膀上。他抬起头，母亲的脸庞融化成另一个人。  
“嘿，奥姆。”他的兄长表情温柔，“你爱她吗？”  
下一秒，一个力大无比的拥抱紧紧裹住了旧王。  
奥姆被撞得往后一仰，刹那他张大眼睛，像块木板一样全身僵硬地愣在原地。一阵莫名的酸麻从额头蹿到脚底，最后回拢到眼眉和鼻尖。  
“你爱妈吗？奥姆。”亚瑟的下巴在奥姆肩上蹭了蹭，“你恨我吗？”  
“我...”久违的炽热席卷了旧王的脸。  
“如果你想干掉我，那现在就是你最好的机会。”  
奥姆的视线本能地在桌上的青盘和沙中的利石上来回跳转了一会。他盯着自己紧握到颤抖的双拳，艰难地喘息了几口。亚瑟又拢了拢手臂，用微不可闻的声音嘟囔着:“我来见你了，弟弟。”  
他暴躁地放开双拳，在颤抖了这么一会之后全身脱力地松弛下来。旧王双眼烧的滚烫，他刚迟疑地抬起手想要回抱时，亚瑟松开他，平静地说:“我知道你不想杀我，奥姆。”  
他放下托住他小臂的手，露出温和的笑容:“现在你已经有了一个拥抱。”  
奥姆注视着他，淡淡的蹙起双眉。  
“让我们来学着去试试温柔，妥协和怜悯，好吗？”亚瑟请求地笑，“至少一试？”

白沙卷起小小的漩涡，大海深处传来渺远的歌声。一朵亮亮的水母从二人中间飞过，一切仍陷在长久的沉默里。  
当亚瑟闭上眼睛，几乎放弃等待时，一声轻轻的低语随波浪翻涌而来。  
“至少一试。”奥姆说。

 

17.

 

“至少一试什么？”奥姆吐出一口叹息，“收起你天真的想法吧，湄拉。我的兄长将三叉戟指向我的时候，你不也未发一言吗？”

他冷冷笑着：“我知道你早做好袖手旁观的觉悟了。”

而湄拉慢慢降落在海床上，手掌轻轻抚上波动的水墙。

“因为他不会杀你。”红发女孩轻轻说，“我知道的。”

 

18.

 

他慢慢地游着，身前是穿着盔甲的兄长。周身的光线越来越亮，奥姆回头向后看去。发射器的齿轮运转渐缓，水墙的回流越来越弱，黑色的小小角落已经近乎在大海中消失。

亚瑟正说些什么。而他不知怎么开了小差，未发一言。

“……啊。”

奥姆被停在原地的亚瑟晃了一下。他迷茫地转头，一个浅色的人影漂浮在不远处，几缕光芒穿透她金色的发丝，长长的白色衣带在海中静缓地流动。

旧王怔住了。而一边的兄长拽着他的衣襟探身向前迎去，牵住了来人的手。

“妈妈。”亚瑟咧嘴笑起来，“不是说好要来看我们的吗？”

“我一直在这。”亚特兰娜笑得眉眼弯弯，“小孩子们聊天，大人没必要多来说教。”

“他们做出最后决定了吧。”

“当然。”亚特兰娜颔首，“其他几国最终还是答应我们坚持要求的条件。傻儿子，不然你怎么能带弟弟出来？”

“不知道，可能因为我是个好脾气的国王？”亚瑟回头冲奥姆眨着眼，小声嘟囔：“怎么了，老弟？快和妈说几句话呀。”

奥姆看向亚特兰娜，却发现母亲正含笑看着自己。

亚瑟孩子气的表情渐渐从脸上消失了。他勾起嘴角，慢慢往后漂着。

“交给你啦。”他故意蹭过弟弟的耳边小小声说着，抬起手在他金色的短发上揉搓了几下后跑路似的飞了出去。

而奥姆却似乎没有注意这些。亚瑟的手掌让他的脑袋摇晃几下，他抬眼看着亚特兰娜，却发现母亲的眼睛一直停留在自己身上，没有去追逐离去的兄长。

“奥姆。”女王话语温柔，“我很想你，我的儿子。”

“对不起，母亲。”

“别说对不起，奥姆。你不需要向任何人道歉。”亚特兰娜挽住他的手臂，“我在地心藏海无时无刻不在想念你……我一直都在想，我该怎么让你知道呢，我的儿子。”

“抱歉，母亲。”奥姆沉重地低头，他好像无法控制自己的嗓子，“我很抱歉一遍遍在心里否定你，我杀死了那种想念无数遍，我……”

女王张开双臂环上儿子的脊背。奥姆无声地呜咽起来，久违地，眷恋地将鼻子埋在她的肩膀里。

“叫我，儿子。”亚特兰娜喉头哽动，“像小时候一样叫我。”

“妈妈……”奥姆小小地唤着。亲王感到眼角海水滚烫，母亲的拇指正用力摩挲着自己的肩膀，他无法自持地低低抽噎了起来。

“没有关系的。”亚特兰娜轻轻拍着他的背，“眼泪也很好，它是你能创造的最小的海洋。”

“不要离开。”

“我不会走。不要害怕。”

 

19.

 

“我不明白。”

“我们避免用战争去解决问题，奥姆。”亚特兰娜轻轻说，“有些事我们从来无法一概而论。导致生灵涂炭的手段并非万全之策，我们会有别的办法。”

奥姆蹙起双眉。

“也许你暂时会有些无法理解。”亚特兰娜笑着，“可我们还有那么多时间。”

 

20.

 

“够了没有，国王殿下。”

“等会嘛，等会嘛。”

湄拉在一片硕大的珊瑚群后盯着亚瑟，嫌弃地说：“你如果不早告诉奥姆让他有个心理准备，他一定会抓狂的。”

亚瑟看着远处的母亲和弟弟，抬头想了那么一会。

“也许再等几天吧。”

亚瑟歪头，眉眼温柔地笑着。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

2.22


End file.
